


Come Home With Me

by winterandhonor



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sappy, Shameless Smut, Steve is not so great at decision making, Student Steve Rogers, Tattoos, Virgin Steve, mention of toys, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandhonor/pseuds/winterandhonor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve manages to catch the eye of the beautiful new figure model. He never thought he would get a guy like that to come home with him or that be as sweet as he is. </p>
<p>Tattooed and pierced Steve and Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not officially betaed please forgive my mistakes. Feel free to leave helpful criticism. Also if you are worried about the Dubcon they both are very consenting to having sex just Bucky does not know all the details about Steve until after the sex has begun and he probably would have made a different choice had he known.

Steve had been caught staring. He knew he had. His cheeks flushed when he made eye contact with the model. Technically Steve knew he was supposed to be looking. The guy was getting paid to be looked at. Granted it wasn’t much, but still.

Steve looked at the drawing he had created so far and there was obviously was more detail in the models thighs, stomach muscles, and unbelievable lips than the rest of him. Steve blushed more at his own obviousness.

The model was semi reclined with one leg up and the other leg hanging off the platform he was sitting on. He was resting on his elbows and Steve imagined his shoulders had to be getting tired by now. The guy wasn’t supposed to be looking his way at all, but he guessed the way his eyes had bored into him it was hard for anyone not to notice someone staring at them like that even in a situation like this. He wondered if everyone else in the room could tell.

The brunette model with sharp blue eyes and too long eye lashes was also peppered with an assortment of colorful tattoos with one arm completely covered in a strange gray and black scaled pattern with a bright red star on his shoulder and had pierced nipples.

The teacher soon after called class and everyone started to pack away their tools while the model got dressed, or didn’t get dressed. He seemed to be taking his sweet time stretching, exposing his beautiful back muscles to Steve as he did. Steve decided to move just as slowly.

After nearly everyone was cleared out and the model had at least pulled his skin tight jeans back on he had swaggered over.

“So big guy,” the model said with a devious smirk, “You see something you like?”

Steve tried his best not to stumble over his words when he replied. “Obviously you have a beautiful body. I mean as an artist I can see beauty in all human forms, but you are clearly very aware and confident in yours.” He rushed through his little explanation without ever making eye contact.

“OK,” the model laughed at him a little. “You can call me Bucky. What’s your name?”

“Oh I’m Steve,” he immediately blurted thrusting out his hand to shake Bucky’s.

“Well then Steve,” Bucky rolled the name around on his tongue like he particularly enjoyed the sound of it. “Let me try again. I see something I like.” Bucky took three more steps closer to Steve so that he was more than a little into his personal space. “What about you? You see something you might like to see more of?” Bucky smiled at Steve and Steve gulped.

Steve was a little shocked that this guy could possibly be interested in him. Steve knew he was not exactly what guys like this went for. At only five foot four inches tall and skinny on top of that. His fair blonde hair was too long in the front, his horn rimmed glasses always looked too big on his face, and his knuckles were tattooed with homage to his home: Brooklyn.

But the look in the gorgeous partially dressed brunette’s eyes in front of him was lust if he’d ever seen it.

Steve took a deep breath before rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah maybe I do.”

Buck gave a seductive smirk biting his bottom lip and Steve’s heart skipped a beat. Oh this was such a bad idea.

Bucky followed Steve outside and then to Bucky’s car because Steve always took the subway or the bus. Even though it was Bucky’s car and Bucky was driving he insisted that Steve give him directions to his place.

There drive over was really quite except for Steve giving directions and gasping a little when Bucky had placed a hand on his thigh and squeezing gently. Steve’s mind however was buzzing the whole time thinking should I tell him.

  _Oh god this is a bad idea_. _Should I tell him?_

He kept landing back on NO.

Steve was shaking a little as they both stepped inside his tiny studio apartment and closed the door. Losing his virginity to a stranger had not been in his life plan much less the plan for the day, but he was going to do it. Well he wasn’t totally a virgin he had exchanged blow jobs with a few other guys before, but he had a feeling Bucky didn’t follow him all the way home for 69 or a reach around.

“So…. Steve. Do you wanna have a drink or something? I mean I guess you should be offering since it is your place, but I just thought since you seemed kinda nervous.”

“No, no. I know what I want. I don’t need to drink to get the courage.” Steve insisted

 Bucky chuckled, “Ok then. Come here.” Bucky pulled Steve closer to him and cupped his jaw before running his thumb over Steve’s deliciously full lips.

“Show me the bedroom.” Bucky practically purred leaning way into Steve’s personal space.

Steve took Bucky’s hand and guided him to his bedroom avoiding eye contact the whole time. If he was going to do this he was going to work really hard to maintain his composure and having the brunette look at him like that was not going to help at all.

As soon as they were in the bed room and the door was closed Bucky shucked his shirt before coming over to Steve and pulling his t-shirt off his slender frame. Steve let him even though it took holding his breath until Bucky looked at him to get through the minor panic of being exposed. The brunette ran his fingers over Steve’s dusky peach nipples making him shiver. Shucking his shoes and wiggling out of his own tight fitting jeans as he guided Steve back toward the bed.

“Look at you,” Bucky said racking his eyes over Steve’s frame. Steve instantly wanted to cover up. “God you’re so fucking cute. I bet you have assholes hounding you all the time for a taste of those slender hips.”

A full body blush started to consume Steve, _yeah I think you would be surprised_ , Steve thought.  He grabbed Bucky and kissed him as a distraction, and God was Bucky a good kisser! Steve attempted to lead them at first, but quickly let Bucky take over as he kissed and sucked his way across Steve’s jaw line and down the column of his pale throat.

Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s lower back before gently guiding him down onto the bed. Bucky pulled away leaving Steve panting and reaching out for him before he pulled Steve’s pants off his slender legs. Bucky planted a gentle kiss to the inside of Steve’s thigh. “You got any lube around here kid?”

Steve huffed, “I’m not a kid and it is in the basket under the bed.”

Bucky climbed back on top of Steve smiling down at him before rolling onto his side and reaching under the bed and feeling around until he grabbed the basket and slid it out from under the bed. It had a handful of hopeful condoms, a partially full bottle of lube, and Steve’s vibrator. Bucky catching sight of the dark purple plastic made him waggle his eyebrows at Steve and caused Steve’s cheeks to burn.

Bucky whistled, “Naughty boy. I’d love to watch you use that on yourself.”

Steve’s face burned making his ears and chest pink.

Steve pulled Bucky’s attention back to him by gently biting down on the larger man’s bicep.

“Oh getting feisty now are we kiddo?” Bucky chuckled

“Stop with the nicknames and get on with it ok,” Steve grumbled.

Bucky leaned back with the bottle of lube and a foil wrapper in his hand to stare down at the fragile blonde beneath him. He ran his right hand down Steve’s side taking in the feel of his delicate bone structure and gorgeous canvas that was his skin. “Whatever you say Stevie,” he said with a grin taking in the rise and fall of the smaller man’s chest and the pounding of his heartbeat. 

Bucky dropped the bottle near Steve’s head before shucking his own boxers freeing his hard flushed cock. Steve gulped. He was going to let this guy put that thick thing inside of him. What was he thinking!

Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s own hips hooking his thumbs under the waist band of his tight fitting briefs tugging them down rather gently before stopping them just in the middle of Steve’s thighs. Steve felt trapped with his cock on display. Unlike the rest of him it was perfectly healthy and average sized so he had nothing to be really embarrassed about, but Bucky was staring down at him, at _it,_ biting his lip.

Bucky groaned deep in his chest. “God you are perfect,” the brunette husked before wrapping his palm around Steve’s overheated member.

Steve arched into the touch before panting as Bucky began to gently stroke him. “You must be half blind if you really think I’m all that,” Steve nearly whispered as his breath hitched with Bucky’s continued ministrations.

Bucky just laughed at him before letting go of Steve’s cock and grabbing his thighs, slipping off his underwear and pushing his legs open so he had access to his entrance. Steve instinctively tried to close his legs so that he was not exposed, but Bucky just chuckled at him before slinging Steve’s ankles over his shoulders.

“Come on Stevie I want you to touch yourself nice and slow while I get you ready.” Bucky murmured in a lust graveled voice.

Steve felt a little shiver go through him as Bucky poured lube onto his fingers and slide them down to circle his hole. Steve tentatively wrapped his hand around himself and began to stroke as he left Bucky push the first finger inside him. He had done this to himself before to be able to push the vibrator in, but the vibrator was slender for a reason and Steve knew he was going to have to get control of himself or he was going to end up hyperventilating as he was stretched to accommodate a larger cock.

“That’s it Stevie you keep it nice and slow. Touch your nipples too. I wanna see that cute blush again,” Bucky practically purred as he pushed a second finger into Steve’s body and slowly pushed them in and out of him.

The comment pretty much caused an instance blush even before Steve started letting his other hand roam over his body. It felt good to have this man watching him and enjoying it. It also felt unreal.

“You don’t have to be so gentle ya know. I’m not as pretty as you keep going on about,” Steve panted as he pushed down on Bucky’s fingers.

“I do think you’re pretty. With all your color and full pink cock sucking lips,” Bucky teased slipping in a third finger before leaning down and recapturing Steve’s lips.

Steve whined into the kiss half do the feel of all those fingers inside him and half do to the comment about his lips. Bucky started scissoring his fingers inside of Steve and then crooking his finger when he pulled out of him to press against Steve’s inner walls.

Suddenly Steve’s fingers dug into his arms where he had been clutching onto him and he started gasping into the kiss.

“Oh so did I find you sweet spot?” Bucky asked nuzzling Steve’s jaw as the he continued to gasp and whine.

“Pleaaase! Please Buck, God! Just put it in me,” Steve begged as he ground down on the intruding fingers.

Bucky pulled away from their embrace, grinning wide before pulling his fingers out causing Steve to whine and wiggle around on the sheets.

“You’re so needy Stevie. What you ain’t never let a guy make love to before?” Bucky asked between pressing kisses into Steve’s calf.

“Please just do it!” Steve barked before feeling his cheeks flame at his own wanton behavior. That didn’t stop him from reaching for Bucky’s flushed, heavy dick between his legs.

Bucky just sighed before sliding a condom onto himself and then sliding between Steve’s legs and planting a kiss to his quivering hole followed by his thighs, his balls, the head of his leaking member, and all the way up his body while he held onto his hips.

Bucky held onto Steve’s hips and while Steve continued to beg and plead quietly. Before Bucky reached down between them to align himself he hovered over Steve and looked him in the eyes and kissed him gently. Steve went silent for a moment before Bucky began to push into him.

The both groaned when Bucky was all the way inside of Steve. Steve barely gave himself any time to adjust before pleading with Bucky to start fucking him, but Bucky kept it slow.

“Man, for a delicate little thing you sure are aggressive. I never would have thought it back in the class, but do you invite all the pretty boys back to your place and let them rail you into the mattress while you scream for it.”

Letting the thought of that fill his mind Steve blushed all over with even the tips of his ears burning with it. He shook he head back and forth harshly as Bucky continued to leisurely thrust inside him.

“Then what is it huh?” Bucky whispered as he sucked on Steve’s pulse point.

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting the truth spill out of him. It was too late for Bucky to back out now. “I’ve never done this before,” Steve mumbled against Bucky’s neck.

“Never brought home a stranger?” Bucky husked breathing wetly against Steve’s neck as he gave a succession of quick shallow thrusts.

“No,” Steve gave a long pause whimpering, “Had someone inside me.”

Bucky stilled

 “What! Why wouldn’t you say something like that before we started?” He practically yelled as he pulled away from lying on top of him.

Steve reached out in a panic grasping at Bucky desperately. “Please don’t leave. Please, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I promise I won’t get attached or try and call you after or any of that stuff. Please just finish.”

“Jesus kid,” Bucky groaned running a hand over his face. “What kinda loon brings home a complete stranger to lose their virginity?”

“I’m not a virgin,” Steve retorted,” I’ve let other guys touch me before. It was just never all the way.

Bucky sighed and began to pull out of Steve when Steve sat up and wrapped his arms around him.

“Please forget what I said. I want you to fuck me. I want this ok,” Steve pleaded.

Very slowly Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve too. “God, I wanna make this so good for you,” Bucky whispered.

“It is! It has been I promise,” Steve insisted.

“After this were gonna talk,” Bucky said sternly.

“OK,” Steve whispered back ghosting his lips over Bucky’s shoulder.

He started back slowly still clutching Steve in his lap to get his flagged erection fully hard again. After a while he lowered Steve back onto the bed and picked up the pace. He kissed all over Steve’s face and shoulders and collarbones while Steve panted and whimpered.

As Bucky thrust faster and harder he took Steve’s neglected cock into his hands. Bucky started to speak to him again.

“Listen here you little punk since you went and decided that I was the one to deflower you I’m gonna tell you all the things I know you’ve never heard before,” Bucky promised as he made eye contact with Steve again running his hands through his hair.

“You look fucking perfect debauched like this. Eyes glazed over and so blue, just they’re gorgeous.” Bucky praised as Steve tried desperately to turn away.

“And your tattoos are amazing almost as good as all the pale skin that is all you,” Bucky continued with his adoration.

“Stop,” Steve whispered oh so softly.

“I want you to hear it. You need to know your worth a lot cause I can tell by the way you begged me to stay you don’t think you’re worth it.” Bucky told him forcing him to look back at him.

“You don’t mean it,” Steve said.

“Just shut up for a second kid,” Bucky commanded before kissing Steve fiercely again.

Bucky really continued to gently take Steve part. Pushing into him at just the right angle constantly touching his throbbing member and unendingly pouring praises over him about how sweet he tasted, how good looking he was, and tight he was wrapped around Bucky. Bucky detailed to him just how amazing it felt to be in Steve’s body.

Steve finally came all over his chest gasping and trembling with Bucky not far behind him.

After they both caught their breath and Bucky pulled out of Steve before disappearing into the bathroom and coming back with a warm wash cloth Steve curled away from Bucky’s touch.

“You didn’t have to do that stuff,” Steve whispered, “I shouldn’t have said anything and then you would have just fucked me like I’m sure you have plenty of other conquests.”

“Hey look at me,” Bucky says grabbing hold of Steve’ shoulder and rolling him back, “Look I’m honored you picked me for whatever reason ok. You gotta know I meant those things. I was just shocked ok. When you go home with a guy you just met you don’t expect him to say something like that.”

Steve tried to sit up straight in bed and pull himself together, “Look I really meant it when I said didn’t owe me anything…”

Steve was cut off by Bucky pressing a finger to his lips, “Who says I don’t want to come back for seconds?” A warm smile pulled at the corners of Bucky’s still flushed lips.

“You are kidding right? After that you really want a repeat?” Steve asked earnestly.

Bucky leaned in and kissed him oh so gently again. Just the barest brush of lips. “Yeah, I’m really sure.  You’re kinda a little punk and you know what you want. I like that.”

Steve tried to rein in the blush he felt creeping up. _Yeah this could be good_ , he thought. “Who knew taking school home with you could turn out so well.”


End file.
